videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King 1½/Quotes (PC)
This is a list of quotes in the PC version of the Disney video game, The Lion King 1½. The following applies for the console versions only. The quotes for the playable characters aren't included because they all appear in their own separate pages. Game Script: Intro: *(Fades to the opening of The Lion King 1994 intro.) *Timon (Narrating): Long ago, in the pridelands... It's a glorious sight, all the animals are on the move, coming together from the four winds... everybody came to the celebrate the birth of a new future king, it was ♫ the Circle of Liiiiife~! ♫ (Showing Timon and Pumbaa) Wait, you heard of it before? You think you know this story? Well, you don't know the half of it. I, Timon... *Pumbaa: And Pumbaa! *Timon: Are about to tell you a little story, far away. We are going way back to before the beginning... (Fading to black) Hyenas! INTRO *(Fading to meerkats chasing away from the hyenas) *Timon: Help! Somebody help me! *Meerkat: Run away! ENDING * (Fades to Timon and the meerkats inside the hole) * Timon: Come on! I'm just honest with you guys. Trust me! * Uncle Max: I did trust you. Some meerkat you turned out to be. * Timon: But... (Walks to Ma) Ma, life's so hard. I want to go someplace where we can't dig tunnels, and live with our heads stuck in the sand. I'm sorry, Ma. But, I gotta go. * Ma: I hope you'll find what you're looking for. Finding a Friend INTRO * (Walks to Rafiki) * Rafiki: Hey, what's wrong? * Timon: I need to find someplace outside where I can't dig tunnels and worry about. * Rafiki: There's a new lesson for you, Hakuna Matata. It means, "No worries." * Timon: Great. So, what shall I do? * Rafiki: To find Hakuna Matata, you must look beyond what you see. * Timon: Beyond what I see... (Spots a Pride Rock) I'm going to the big pointy rock! * Rafiki: Then go on ahead. Adventure awaits. INTERLUDE * (Timon heard a sudden growl) * Timon: Hey, what's that? I better run away from it. * (A warthog silhouette comes and chases Timon) ENDING * (Pumbaa comes) * Timon: A warthog! Please don't eat me! * Pumbaa: Eat you? I just wondered a little fella like you shouldn't be here all alone. * Timon: What about you? You are alone, aren't you? * Pumbaa: Yep. Some animals gave me a wide berth. They see me, and they run for cover and can't get out fast enough. * Timon: You have some sort of special power, huh? * Pumbaa: It is powerful alright. * Timon: You're hired. You're going to get me to that big pointy rock there! * Pumbaa: You want me to come with you? Great! Hi, name's Pumbaa. * Timon: I'm Timon! Come on, acquaintance. Let's go! * (They walk down with the screen fading to black) Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff